fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unlikely Team
The Unlikely Team is the first episode of Fear of the Dark, and is when they discover their celestial powers. Story In Baton Rouge, Louisiana, seven young adults attend LSU. However, they don't know that their lives will change on a fateful day on Wednesday, May 2nd of 2012. Layla: Yo, Kat! Wait up! So, what you doin' tonight? Kat: Nutin, why you askin? Layla: Damn..Very hostile, BITC- Nah Hae: Look at you two clowns, falling on the ground, what are tho- Well...That really hurt! Meanwhile..On the other side of Campus...The four boys, Henry, Brian, Zeon, and Iker were hanging out, and planning a party, but the mysterious scythes fall on their heads too.. Boys: Ow! But, the seven young adults grab their scythes and meet up in the middle of campus. All talking at once: And then this thingy fell and.. Layla: Ok, we get the god damn picture..But.. Scythe:You are incarnations of celestial stars across the universe. Zeon: Hold up, is this a prank, Layla? Layla: Why would I do that, Zeon?! Henry: Because, It's your birthday, ma'am. Kat: OK! Quit arguing, it's obvious that..WE'RE HEROES LIKE IN MY FANON AND DATA OLD STORY UNIVERSAL WARRIORS, AND WE GOTTA BE A TEAM! The whole entire group except Kat: Kat: No, I'm serious! See? Try to do that! Iker: Hold on..I think this is bull. Brian: Come on, Kat, you can't be serious! We're college kids for god's sake, not little brats who read comic books and put on a snuggie as a cape! Layla: Kat: JUST TRY IT! Nah Hae: Kat..Stop it, we get it, we'll try it! Woah..That's cool.. Brian: Child's play.. Epic! Scythe: Yes..It is "epic" as Brian says. Brian: How do you know my name? Scythe: I read minds, and you are the incarnation of the star Tau Ceti. Layla Nightingale, you are the incarnation of the star Aldebaran, and Katherine Johnson, you are the incarnation of Gliese 581. Iker Syfer, you are the incarnation of Sol, your solar system's star, Nah Hae Young, you are the incarnation of Celaeno, Henry Boston, you are the incarnation of Taygeta, and Zeon Adams is the incarnation of Plieone. Here are your transformations, and when you transform, your hair color changes to red, white, blue, or yellow. Remember, call your star name, and yell "TRANSFORM!" to transform to use your powers to your full potential. Scythes, let us depart! FAREWELL! Henry: Cool story, bro. Everyone: And so, the new warriors walked off to their cars, and went their separate ways..But a threat was looming in the spaceship headed for earth.. ???:DAMN! They've recieved the necklaces, which means only one thing, they sent the scythes, and they're ready! Very well, tis child's play to overcome such beginner warriors! THE END.. Preview Iker: Next time, on Fear of the Dark, the dreaded supernovae team lands on Earth! Will we have the strength to defeat them, since we are a new group of warriors, or will we have a fear of the dark and chicken out? Find out, on the next episode of Fear of the Dark! TrueWarrior: Hold on, Iker! Dont close out yet! Let me make a preview. Hey guys, sorry this episode was short, because it's the prologue episode, and I don't feel like typing so much! So please spare me the bitchin' and deal with it! Category:TrueWarrior Category:Fear of the Dark Category:Rated Category:Rated M Category:Profanity is Present